Les Engrenages de l'Ombre
by BlueTsuki-Bezarius
Summary: "Ciel, tu apprendras que tout le monde ne te veut pas que du bien." Son passé le rattrape, et il se réfugie dans les bras de cet homme. Alors qu'il redécouvre amitié, amour et peur, les engrenages de l'ombre ont commencé leur course folle. Yaoi, lemon (et peut-être viol) SebastianXCiel, ClaudeXAlois, CielXAlois (indispensable pour le déroulement de l'histoire).


Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, simples mortels...

Ceci est ma première fic sur et je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu enfin la mettre en ligne. Je vous demande donc (en fait non, je vous ordonne) de faire preuve d'indulgence en cas de fautes etc... J'accepte avec joie les critiques, autant les positives que les négatives. Laissez des reviews si le coeur vous en dit, je répondrai avec joie à chacune d'entre elle. Sur ceux je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire.

(Moment émotif : Merci à ma petite soumise qui se reconnaîtra sûrement, et à certains amis qui m'ont soutenue pour la continuité de ce chapitre.)

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, tout est à Yana Toboso, une mangaka remarquable.

Rating M : justifié par les scènes explicites à venir, et sûrement un peu de violence dans certains chapitres.

* * *

Premier décors : Holy Heaptomns, le commencement.

**Démonophobie : avoir peur du/des démons.**

.

.

.

.

Il venait d'atteindre les grilles mouillées par la pluie. Une pluie grise, sans joie, qui se déversait sur le prestigieux établissement Holy Heaptomns, une après-midi sans âme à la veille de l'hiver. Il tressaillit en sentant le froid du métal sous sa peau lisse, la pluie dégoulinant sur ses joues, semblant remplacer les larmes qui ne coulaient plus depuis longtemps sur ces dernières. Il était comme cette pluie : dans une descente infinie en étant totalement conscient que sa chute lui serait fatale. Le vieil escroc qui lui servait de tuteur ne cessait de le sous-entendre. Tout en entrant dans l'allée tout aussi monotone, il fixait la porte d'ébène noir. Il attendait une lumière. Blanche. Immaculée. Une lumière au milieu de ses propres ténèbres, un guide vers une vie un peu moins… Maussade ? Le gardien s'inclina profondément en voyant qui il était, et prit les valises restées au milieu de la pluie pour les monter pendant qu'il réglait la 'paperasse'.

.

.

.

-Monsieur Phantomhive ? Vous m'écoutez je suppose.

-hum… Tout à fait.

Le regard bleu royal se plongea dans celui de Monsieur William T. Spears, sérieux.

-Si c'est tout ce que votre concentration peut rapporter, vous aurez du mal durant les cours jeune homme.

Fidèle à lui-même, il remonta ses lunettes d'un geste strict en le fixant, ce qui agaça fortement notre petit comte aux joues pâles et à la beauté singulière. Ce dernier reporta alors son attention sur ce qui l'intriguait quelques minutes plus tôt : un corbeau. Perché sur une branche appartenant à un arbre mort, deux minuscules rubis à la place de ses yeux, semblant rire. Des yeux le fixant LUI, Ciel. Peut-être était-ce une simple… Impression ? Il quitta des yeux ce corbeau rieur et prit congé de son directeur et nouveau professeur.

La journée ne faisait que commencer pour le petit noble qui s'empressait tant bien que mal de revêtir son uniforme et se lança ainsi dans la foule d'élèves (exclusivement masculine soit-dit en passant-, nous ne mélangeons pas les ladies et les jeunes lords).

.

.

.

De son côté, un jeune blond à l'allure insouciante flânait un peu partout, décidément pas d'humeur à aller en cours. Les quelques élèves encore dans les couloirs se retournaient sur son passage en rougissant devant son corps aux courbes sensuelles et à ses habits étonnamment (ou honteusement pour ses professeurs) courts et provocants. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus glace se posèrent alors sur notre petit comte Phantomhive. Ses lèvres se recourbèrent en un sourire qui n'avait rien d'innocent. Puis, il se dirigea vers lui pour le surprendre doucement par derrière en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit avec les talons de ses bottines qui mettaient en valeur ses fines jambes élancées. Quand il arriva enfin à sa hauteur, il susurra coquinement à son oreille :

-Tu es perdu …?

La réaction de Ciel fut immédiate. Il se retourna vivement et lui mit une gifle sans prendre le temps de le regarder. Alois, car c'était son nom, étouffa un petit cri et au bout d'un court instant, finit par relever la tête en posant sa main sur sa joue rougie puis jeta au jeune Phantomhive son regard le plus assassin, à en faire retourner les morts dans leur tombe, ce qui fit pâlir ce dernier. Mais le blondinet reprit en une fraction de seconde une expression saine et un sourire doux et malicieux.

-Eh ben… Tu en as des manières, je voulais juste t'aider moi !, dit-il innocemment.

-… Ahh euh pardon je.., il se racla la gorge l'air gêné. Simple réflexe, veuillez me pardonner.

A vrai dire, il était assez troublé par le changement soudain sur le visage d'Alois.

-Euh… Ciel Phantomhive.

Il lui tendit la main solennellement. Le comte Trancy la regarda en riant et lui sauta dans les bras.

-Alois Trancy ! Enchanté !

Ciel se figea instantanément et fronça les sourcils.

-Et c'est vous qui me parlez de manières ?!

-Tutoie-moi !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil coquin et se recula un peu.

-…Bon si tu insistes.

-Tu es dans quelle classe ?

-Euh… La trois ! Deuxième année.

-Ah ! Dans la mienne ! Aller suis-moi !

-Qu-quoi ?! Tu m'emmènes bien en cours ?!

-Bien sûr que oui.

.

.

.

-[…] et donc comme vous pouvez le constater sur cette œuvre fort plaisante pour l'œil humain…

{Humain…. Humain? …. Tu me fais pitié mon pauvre Sebastian.

/ Tais-toi veux-tu je donne un cours.

/ A quoi bon les aider, ce sont des misérables insectes sur le pare-brise de ton existence. Tu pourrais les écraser si facilement…. Regarde-les avec leurs grands yeux hébétés, leur corps trop faibles…

/ As-tu des problèmes de compréhension ?

/ Tu es bien au-dessus de tout ça, Sebastian. D'ailleurs ce pseudonyme est ridicule.

/…}

Le jeune blondinet était entré en trombe dans la salle –comme à son habitude- et avait planté un Ciel ahuri devant lui avec un grand sourire pour ses camarades. Par « lui », j'entends évidemment une des plus belles merveilles de la nature (j'exagère ?) : Sebastian Michaelis, professeur d'histoire. Des yeux d'un vermeil éclatant, quasiment rouges, le teint pâle et parfait, des lèvres qui donnent sérieusement envie, un uniforme d'enseignant qui laisse deviner un corps de rêve et de doux cheveux d'un noir corbeau très joli encadrant son visage fin et irrésistible. Il avait une sorte d'aura apaisante, Ciel se sentit soudain en sécurité et son corps se réchauffa.

-Eh bien eh bien. En retard dès le premier jour, Monsieur…?

Le concerné ne répondit pas tout de suite, un peu envoûté par l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

-Phantomhive… Professeur…., bredouilla-t-il.

-Bien monsieur Phantomhive, vous êtes excusé pour cette fois.

Il lui fit un bref sourire et se tourna ensuite vers Alois.

-En revanche, vous, vous serez collé dès ce soir. Je n'accepte pas un tel écart de conduite et si peu de manières dans mon cours : quelle idée de rentrer ainsi, sans la moindre gêne ? Allez donc vous asseoir et tâchez de suivre.

Il eut le droit à un petit ricanement de la part du blond qui partit s'asseoir docilement.

-Et vous, il vous reste une place à côté de ce garnement.

-Ah, bien…

Il tituba légèrement jusqu'à la place indiquée, sous le regard de ses camarades curieux mais aussi contents d'avoir un autre beau spécimen dans leur classe, ce qui provoqua un petit malaise chez lui.. Seulement ce dernier n'était pas aveugle, et une fois assit, il griffonna un mot à son voisin en lui demandant une explication.

_« C'est moi où les garçons d'ici sont un peu spéciaux ? »_

Alois lit le mot, d'abord impassible puis un petit rire coquin s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne réponde :

_« Tu sais dans un établissement réservé aux hommes, ce n'est pas surprenant qu'il y ait beaucoup d'homosexuels. »_

Le nouvel élève grogna. Il reporta son attention sur l'être charismatique qu'était son professeur, prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard. Chose qu'il n'arriva pas à faire car bientôt deux yeux ardents se posèrent sur lui et Ciel sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Alois quand à lui, observait la scène d'un œil expert en devinant bien ce qui se passait dans le cœur de son nouveau « passe-temps ». Il lui susurra :

-Il te plait.

-Qu-.. Pardon ?!

-Fait pas l'innocent, il te plait non ? Je sais repérer ce genre de chose.

Ciel prit une mine dégoûtée et reprit le papier pour y écrire :

_« Tu te rends compte que c'est un homme ? C'est contre-nature, comment peux-tu en parler aussi normalement ? »_

Alois soupira, agacé par le comportement prude de son camarade.

_« Et alors ? Ca te choque tant que ça ? Moi personnellement je trouve le prof de sport beaucoup mieux ! » _

Le garçon aux cheveux gris perle resta un moment interdit devant la réponse du blondinet et finit par murmurer :

-A-alors tu es…. ?

-Oui. C'est beaucoup plus stimulant qu'une fille, et niveau sexe…

Le visage du nouveau se décomposa encore plus, mais son interlocuteur n'eut pas le temps d'en dire d'avantage car la sonnerie retentit dans un bruit sonore qui le fit sursauter. Alois bondit de son siège et prit son sac à la va-vite.

-Comme tu es nouveau, je me ferai un plaisir de te faire visiter ! Je vais juste régler quelque chose, je t'attends dans le hall compris ?

Et sur ses mots, il fonça comme une tornade en dehors de la salle de classe, laissant un Ciel désorienté et seul à présent, face à son professeur.

{… Elle est exquise hein ? Cette odeur…

/je n'ai pas oublié le règlement, notre communauté a pour ordre de ne pas s'attaquer à eux.

/Tu n'es vraiment plus le même alors…

/… }

-Phantomhive…

-MONSIEUR Phantomhive.

Le professeur retint un ricanement et se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.  
-Je vous demande pardon ? Savez-vous à qui vous vous adressez jeune homme ?  
-En l'occurrence, à vous professeur.

-Ne me provoquez pas Phantomhive, cela pourrait vous coûter cher.

-C'est une menace ?

-Hum, plus perspicace que ce qu'on pourrait penser de vous…

L'élève serra les poings, il était contrarié de voir son égo ébranlé par cet idiot de prof' dès son premier jour. Non mais pour qui il se prenait avec ses airs suffisants ? Sous prétexte qu'il est séduisant, il devrait tout se permettre ?!

…

…

…

Attendez une minute…. _Séduisant ?! _ Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait osé penser….? Décidément l'influence de cette école était nocive, et ça seulement après une heure passée à l'intérieur. Ca promet pour la suite. Le jeune Phantomhive secoua la tête, trop troublé par **l'aura** de son enseignant. On aurait dit que celle-ci l'enveloppait, _l'étouffait_.

Tout le bouleversait chez cet homme : son sourire, son regard, son attitude et sa façon de parler. D'ailleurs, il a une voix plutôt étrange et posée. Presque… inhumaine. Cet individu n'a rien d'humain. S'il croyait aux légendes, il jurerait que cet homme était… Non mais, non.  
Il n'aimait pas penser à ça. Le monde des ombres l'avait toujours épouvanté et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'était forcé à devenir rationnel. Penser à ces choses… Réveillait son passé.  
_Ce_ passé.

Ce soir là, le sang avait été plus rouge que les yeux de Satan lui-même.  
Les lames sous le rayon sinistre de la lune, les plumes… Les plumes noires qui tourbillonnaient. Sa voix, ses gestes, cette griffure.  
_Le venin qu'il avait laissé sur lui._

-Shi…. Sh…Shie….Shier…_Shieru… _!  
-HN? Q-que…HA!

*PAFF*

Les yeux d'Alois étaient scandalisés. Une nouvelle baffe ? Encore ?!

-Hey ! C'est quoi ton problème Phantomhive ?

L'interpellé bafouilla.

-D-désolé je… Hum hum. Navré, c'est instinctif.

-Oui bah apprends à maîtriser tes instincts dans ce cas.  
Le blondinet grogna en levant les yeux au plafond, ce n'était pas une excuse ça.

-Dis-moi Trancy, comment j'ai atterrit dans le hall ?  
Alois le fixa un moment, incrédule.

-Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Ca fait bien 10 bonnes minutes que tu es arrivé ici de toi-même et tu t'es planté au milieu du hall, le regard dans le vide. Tu faisais peur aux premières années.

Un frisson glacé passa le long de l'échine de Ciel. _Comment était-ce arrivé ? _  
Il se souvenait simplement qu'il parlait avec ce prof' et qu'il se remémorait de vieux souvenirs et puis…  
Oui, ce Michaelis. Il lui demandera la prochaine fois. Oui mais il le prendrait sûrement pour un dingue. Quoique ça le surprendrait si quelque chose était capable de choquer cet homme, si on peut le nommer ainsi. L'énergumène aux cheveux blonds le tira de ses réflexions.

-Dis ! Dis ! J'ai tout préparé tu viens voir ?  
-Voir quoi ?  
-Bah ta chambre !  
L'air naïf et intrigué de Ciel devait faire de l'effet à son camarade car il s'approcha d'un air aguicheur et caressa ses lèvres rosées de son index taquin.

-Tu croyais que tu allais dormir sur le parquet ? On n'est pas des monstres…

Sa « proie » donna une petite tape à sa main d'un air énervé ce qui fit rire l'ainé. Ce dernier le prit par la taille et l'attira contre son torse.

-Roh si on peut même plus avoir de contacts. Je ne vais pas te manger mon Shieru…Du moins pas pour l'instant.

Il avait susurré ces derniers mots à son oreille et les joues pâles du jeune lord se teintèrent d'un joli rose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Et puis lâche-moi à la fin !

-Trancy ! Quelle est cette attitude scandaleuse ?! Lâchez tout de suite Phantomhive ! Ca fait déjà la sixième fois depuis le début de l'année que je vous surprends ainsi, n'avez-vous pas honte ?

Le dit Trancy protesta mais Ciel en profitait déjà pour s'échapper de ses bras. Il avait reconnu la voix de Spears.

-Non pourquoi aurais-je honte ? Je prouve juste mon amitié !

Il regarda le professeur innocemment, ce qui exaspéra encore plus celui-ci.

De son côté, Ciel regardait le jeune homme en face de lui. Il éprouvait une étrange curiosité à son égard. Comment pouvait-on avoir ce genre de penchant **naturellement** ? La sixième fois ? Alois lui semblait bien jeune pour faire ce genre de… Choses. Il se sentit étrange et chassa ces pensées de son esprit. La sexualité était aussi quelque chose de chose de délicat à aborder pour lui, et surtout très tabou. Encore plus entre hommes ! Spears reprit.

-Bon, ne traînez pas dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. Allez rejoindre les autres élèves qui ont fini leur journée à l'étage des Chambres.

-On a déjà fini la journée ?

L'homme à lunettes haussa un sourcil.

-Veuillez m'excuser Phantomhive, mais vous arrivez un peu… Comment dire… Tardivement.

Le comte soupira. Il avait perdu tout espoir qu'on utilise une quelconque forme de politesse pour s'adresser à lui.

-Oui je vois.

-Parfait, sur ceux jeunes hommes, à plus tard.

Et il repartit d'un pas pressé et calculé au millimètre près.

.

.

.

Après avoir entraîné son nouvel ami dans les escaliers les plus longs que Ciel ait jamais connu, l'aîné s'arrêta devant la porte 308 sans rien dire avec un vague sourire aux lèvres.

Ce fut donc Ciel qui prit l'initiative de parler, avec un air satisfait et hautain sur ses traits. Il tendit la main vers son compagnon sans le regarder.

-Les clefs je te prie.

-Tiens.

Phantomhive s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte. Enfin, ENFIN il allait avoir un peu de répit, seul et au calme.

Son sourire s'évanouit en voyant deux lits… Au lieu d'un seul.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Il se tourna brusquement, le visage déformé par la contrariété. En guise de réponse, il eut un ricanement. Trancy entra lentement en se pavanant.

-Tu croyais sincèrement que dans un pensionnat avec autant d'élèves, tu allais avoir ta chambre à toi tout seul ? Tu es plus naïf que ce que je pensais.

Le plus jeune retint ses insultes au fond de sa gorge.

-Je vois… Et qui donc est mon **charmant** colocataire ?

L'autre eut un ricanement encore plus sarcastique et s'asseyant sur un des lit, croisa ses fines jambes et caressait de sa main les draps propres en levant ses pupilles vers le petit nouveau.

-Surprise Shieru…~

* * *

**Petite note** : je suis consciente que le début est un peu rapide, mais j'apprécie d'être rapidement au coeur de la chose.


End file.
